


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by 2_Ava



Series: Hear Me Out Universe [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Can probably be read alone, Fluff, Just might be a little less enjoyable, M/M, One Shot, Tiny Angst, hardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Ava/pseuds/2_Ava
Summary: Brian and John get into a fight about Roger when John reveals he wants to propose.Set in the Hear Me Out Universe // AKA Deaf!Roger





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one! Let me know if you wanna see anything else. 
> 
> Also! Go check out the FINAL chapter of Hear Me Out if you haven't already, and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing a present-day one shot for everyone's fav bois - maybe even one pertaining to the creation of Bohemian Rhapsody?
> 
> Idk, let me know fam. Much love, Ava :) x

John had sat both Brian and Freddie down in Brian and Roger’s apartment. He had timed it perfectly, as he knew Roger had left for a doctor’s appointment, not 10 minutes ago, and would be out of the house for at least a half hour. 

“I’m going to propose to Roger.” He finally uttered, after staring at the two men for a little too long. John wore a wide smile as he waited for Brian and Freddie to process what he’d said. 

“Oh darling; that’s wonderful. How grand – I’m so happy for you” Freddie gushed, his face lighting up and he reached for John’s upper arm. 

“You’re what? Don’t you think it’s a little soon?” Brian asked, eyes wide.

“We’ve been together for three years.” John chuckled, thinking nothing of Brian’s immediate and less-than positive reaction. 

"Three years isn't that long." Brian retorted, his lips moving rigidly. 

"Well, we tour together so much we're practically already married." John muttered, a somewhat deflated smile remaining on his face. 

"By that logic, Fred and I are married." Brian snapped, causing John to look at his feet. “Why bother? It’s not like you can actually get married.” Brian added. John frowned at him.

“So? It’s still nice... you can’t get legally married to anyone either. Is that going to stop you? That’s just sad.” John said, now a point of anger in his voice.

“I just think it’s not the right thing to do right now. Maybe hold off? You're only 23... I think you're rushing into it.” John frowned harder. 

"Why does it matter if I know that it's what I want to do?" John continued, his voice an uncomfortable mid-section of whining and fury. 

"You think you know what you want to do - but you're only 23. You're practically a child." Brian chuckled softly. John let out a shaky sigh. 

"I think you're wrong." John mumbled. "I'm not going to listen to you." He said shakily. 

"Okay; well don't make it my problem when you realise you've made a mistake in not waiting." Brian said seriously. 

“Brian. You’ve said from day one that there’s nothing between you and Roger. Why are you being like this?” John asked, voice a little louder and sturdier than before.

“There is nothing between me and Roger. You just don’t get it.”

“But I do. You like having to look after Roger. It gives you a purpose, and it distracts you from yourself.” John spoke softly, but with a voice full of poison. Brian went silent. “I’m right, aren’t I? You don’t know who you are if you’re not helping Roger navigate the world. Hate to break it to you Brian, but he’s just fine. He’s an adult, and he doesn’t need you to hold his hand. He doesn’t need anyone to- I’m not doing this to take your place. I don’t want to be Roger’s carer. I’m proposing because I love him - why can’t that be enough for you to just let go!” John yelled.

“Because I can’t trust that he’s going to be okay!” Brian yelled back.

“Brian are you crazy?! He’s in the biggest rock and in the world and you’re worried that he’s going to get hurt if you’re not holding his hand every morning? He’s fine. He doesn’t need you anymore!” John practically screamed, so much so that Freddie has stood to place a tentative hand on John's shoulder.

“Perhaps, we can look at both sides of this. I think it’s absolutely wonderful that you are going to propose John, and I have no doubt Roger will give a resounding yes. But, maybe it’s worth discussing with Roger whether he’s completely comfortable leaving the apartment before diving too strongly into anything.” Freddie said carefully, clearly trying to keep the peace.

“What? Why wouldn’t he leave the apartment?” John said softly, now just to Freddie.

“Because it’s where he’s comfortable. He knows his way around and it’s what he wants.” Brian butted in, causing an audible hiss to come from John's throat.

“You clearly know nothing.” John spat. “Roger - for as long as I have known him - has talked about how he never wanted to get too comfortable. So much so, we’ve already talked about moving in together. He didn’t - for a second - think about staying here with you.” John's voice was like venom.

“Okay.” Freddie said calmly, but loud enough to break the impending duel. “There’s no need to get cruel, dear. You both obviously care about Roger a lot - which is wonderful. Perhaps it’s worth speaking to Roger himself, before you two rip each other limb from limbs, yes?” Freddie grinned, trying his best to disarm the tension.

“Whatever. You’re crazy if you think Roger is going to agree to marry me and want to stay here.” John muttered.

“You’re crazy if you think Roger is going to agree to marry you.” Brian’s words sliced through the tension like a hot knife, the tense air being replaced with regret. Brian looked at the way John's face fell instantly, his bottom lip finding place between his teeth. “John, I-“ Brian began.

“You think he’s going to say no?” John mumbled. Suddenly, it crashed over him like a wave of panic. He hadn’t even thought about the prospect of Roger saying no - he had no reason to. John had felt nothing but comfort with Roger for the last 3 years - why would he say no. But then, he and Brian did live together still, maybe Roger had said something in passing to suggest he wasn’t as happy as John. John’s eyes were trained on the floor, and between the tears pushing from his eyes, the lips caught tightly between teeth, or the way his hands were clasped almost too tightly around the ring box, John thought he might explode.

“I don’t think that John.” Brian said softly. “I don’t think he’ll say no. I know he won’t say no. He loves you more than I’ve seen anyone love someone. I don’t know why I said that - I was just so angry. I’m sorry.” Brian mumbled, John still staring at the ground. The air remained silent and tense until the sound of the apartment door creaking open caused them all the look over.

_What’s going on? Who died?_ Roger signed, genuine nerves when he saw how awkward the scene before him was. Roger scanned over each of his friends, eyes stopped at the small box in John's hands. His eyes widened “John” he muttered. John felt himself melt at the sound that he loved so much. _What's going on?_ Roger repeated, taking a tentative step closer to John. John bit his lip and glanced at the box in his hand and then up at Brian, who had a resigned smile on his face. 

"I umm... I was going to say... well- ask..." John stuttered. "I was going to propose to you..." John signed, looking up at Roger with a nervous smile; he could feel his heart beating out of his chest and hoped everyone in the room couldn't hear it. "I wasn't going to do it like this... I'm sorry." He added. A silence fell over the room, as if John, Brian and Freddie didn't dare move a muscle. It wasn't until a cheeky grin spread over Roger's face that John let him breathe even for a moment. 

_Well then what are you waiting for?_ He asked, his smile so wide that John had forgotten completely about being so terrified before. John smiled back widely, moving shakily to kneel before Roger. 

“Roger Taylor… will you… marry me?” He signed, before moving to open the box and reveal a thick engagement band. Roger’s face lit up with a look that had John practically swooning – as if he were falling in love all over again. Roger was quick to nod, his head moving erratically as he began to get emotional. 

“Yes.” He said softly, moving to kneel on the floor with John. John couldn’t help but chuckle as Roger hit the floor, his arms wrapped so tightly around his boyfriend that he was unable to move the put the ring on his finger. “I love you.” Roger whispered, the words muddled, but without a care in the world. 

“I love you too, Roger.” John whispered, finally managing to pull away enough to remove the ring from the box. He slowly slid it onto Roger’s finger before kissing his boyfriend passionately. After a few moments, Brian sounded a small cough that had John pulling away; at the same time, Roger turned to where Brian and Freddie were observing and smiled widely, moving to show Brian the ring he was already well aware of. 

“Going to have to start moving all your stuff out of the apartment.” Brian said softly, signing as calmly as his seemingly upset self was capable of. Roger smiled sweetly, shaking his head a little. 

_Your stuff too, Bri. You’re going to have to come with us wherever we go. I’d miss you too much._ Roger signed. His intentions were clearly playful, but it seemed that it was enough for Brian, who was now very genuinely smiling.


End file.
